


Michonne and Daryl Kiss by Rubbing Helium George's Baldspot

by jademark



Series: Works By Others [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: Could this work?





	Michonne and Daryl Kiss by Rubbing Helium George's Baldspot

**Author's Note:**

> I actually gave my sister this prompt so she wrote this fic. She doesn't have an AO3, but all credit goes to her.

Michonne and Daryl eye each other nervously and warily.

"I ain't never done this before" Daryl confessed.

"We either go through with it now or we never have the chance again" Michonne said quietly.

"It's just a kiss."

"Yeah, but...." Daryl begins, eyeing the bald man named George floating in front of them. Michonne takes his hand and they rub his head together, their lips suddenly pressing together momentarily as if by invisible force.

"That tickled" the helium voice emitted from George.


End file.
